katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Sandow
Katie Sandow (or the wiki nickname Katie Sandowkm) is the main protagonist (with Emily, Wallace and Gromit.) She has a boyfriend Thomas. She is very adventurers and not afraid (but sometimes Vicky.) She appears in every episode in the series. She usually uses her god friends in a Emengecy way, however, she sticks with them as their friends but Emily, Wallace and Gromit doesn't seem to mind but sometimes they don't like her greediness (unlike Victor). Katie loves to mess with her enemies (especially Mr. Carrigg). She mostly use as a main/major role, but she does, can be a minor role very, very rarely. She occasionally gets a job, but mostly at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria but she pretty much hates it their from the Animatronics' supernatural haunting. In Night 6 (Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2) she sees Golden Freddy, one of her most scheme animatronic-enemy. However, in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Baby Face, she wore a golden freddy outfit to not get captured by Gary and Betty or Victor Quartermaine, but she revealed that she like that outfit because it smells like raspberry. She's also a good singer who occasionally sings in some episodes by her self or with her friends. Biology Katie Sandow was an average, Shy and clever girl who likes to be herself most of the time until when she had Emily, Wallace and Gromit as a god friends, she planned to torture and destroy Vicky and success but vicky never gives up. Emily also tells Katie that she, Wallace and Gromit also has enemies and Katie decides to make them trouble. Her main enemies are Victor Quartermaine, Zeena The Zeti, Lord Barkis Bittern, The Dazzlings and even Vicky. She has many adventures with them most of the times and she usually succeeds but sometimes she ends up pretty bad of her injures (some villains), broken bones (from Barkis Bittern) and rarely near deaths (mostly Victor, Vicky and Lord Barkis.) She has a boyfriend Thomas and they both go to the old school Element Casp high, it wasn't popular and shiny as it use to be back at the 20th centuries. She also meets some weird and random characters to be friends with or enemies with. She has a anti self name Anti-Katie (character) and they both have no connections with their different relationships. She dislikes the villains killing her, going to day care like a baby and getting lame jobs from Mr. Carrigg. All tho in The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie, she meets a handsome and charming Paolo Valisari and they both have in common, She wasn't cheating on Thomas, it was Paolo's face that gets the "Cutie" faces, until later in the chapters, she was heart broken and depressed but she knows he was going to kill her and Sonic, Wallace, Emily, Gromit and others stopped him and saves katie and she went back to normal from her usual self. She was originally going to appear The Painting Madness with Victor Quartermaine, she has no god friends at first and Katie makes some sneaky things towards Victor, until she has her god friends in Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit with their first adventure. Her real appearance was called: Pilot (also known as "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Picture Day"), she was a bit over-whelming and stress that she gets a dorky outfit from her embarrassment. In Season 1 & Season 2, she was a 15 year old girl who was still average and normal until when she was 16 in Season 3, her personality was intelligent, selfness and somewhat average but also in Season 4, she was heroic, still intelligent and very sassy towards her allies and mostly Villains. Personality The Series Katie is often Adventurous, smart and very heroic. She helps her friends when ever they are in grave danger by physical things or any villains in the way. Her ability is her God Friends, the reason why is they help her from her misery and she does barley feel miserable when ever goes bad with out them. however, she hates the villains which makes her mad when ever they seen, heard or talk to. She claims to be nice to her friends but sometimes she gets annoyed with her friend's businesses, in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Fresh Katie, she was being chased by Victor Quartermaine to put in her jail because he reveals that she has lie to everyone that lipsticks are weaponry (even tho they weren't) and she was occasionally cheeky at Victor. Adult Party Cartoony's Unlike the series, she is was just an average, non-spin off girl who mostly likes to have her own attitude. She is very sassy and mostly determined for her crazy adventures. She has less respect for Bugs Bunny because he does some horrible things to her and her and Emily have an occasional hang outs instead of most of the times. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace & Gromit: Bugs Bunny's Mascot", she does have a little kind words to bugs. However, she murdered Bugs Bunny Mascot for trying to kill her with a bang gun toy. Even though she doesn't (rarely) kill a rival, opponents or antagonists unless they make things worse or make her too-far. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Emily's Pregnant", she was a determined for Emily's Baby Wemily of the birth. She sees Victor Quartermaine again and she doesn't fight over with Victor except that when he doesn't want to be a doctor. Appearance Katie usually wears some normal clothes in every episodes. In "Pilot", her hair were originally soft and she has brown hair. She, However, in Public Domain films, she has off-exist coloured version of an old coloured of 1900's. She occasionally wears dresses whenever she sings, weddings, proms or something is important, but mostly red, blue, purple, green, purple or pink dresses. In later seasons, she gets taller then season 0 or 1 to 4 and she pretty much is almost tall as Wallace nor Emily. Near Death Experience Katie occasionally gets minor deaths form the villains because they wanted to kill her, however Katie never usually dies in every episodes, but in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: When Losers Attacks, it was a false move that people thought Katie really did die but it was just the villains as Katie and kill themselves. In Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Batz Attack!, She nearly got killed by over 300, 000 bats that ruins Katie's Room, so villains tried and tried to destroy/kill her but Katie avoids it. Relationship Emily Katie and Emily have been great friends since the very beginning of the show. Katie seems to be the only character in the show who gets along with all of the main and background characters. Somehow, Katie and Emily has similar personality's and seem very intelligent for their plans. Emily does seem to like her a lot and Katie also likes to hang out with her, But in "Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit, Katie doesn't seem about Emily's attitude but likes it anyways. In every Theme Songs, they both sing at the same time in later seasons and have the same lines. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Nassor", katie technically ignores every Emily's ideas and decides to do it her own with out any of Emily's words, and also in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray", They mostly get along (with Gromit) without Wallace and have an agree attitudes towards Wallace and Valerie and have mad faces but mostly Emily anyways. one time in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie and Valerie", Katie somewhat dislikes Emily because Katie was in a bad mood to get stuck with Valerie for the whole week and rather do work then needing anyones help and Emily was feeling bad and rather leave her along for a while, however in thens, Katie apologises to Emily for what she said and Emily accepts it. Katie and Emily have a good relationship and usually stick to each other in (almost or all) every episodes. Wallace She does like him but sometimes Wallace does cause some perils in front of her and barely goes wrong from their bad memories. However Katie and Wallace doesn't communicate with their talk around with other people. In Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit, she seems to like Wallace's intelligence until after few episodes, Wallace begun a little goof with his intelligent and annoys Katie but Wallace is still intelligent throughout some inventions. In Some episodes, Wallace usually helps Katie while Emily's not around but also sometimes Wallace doesn't help just because Wallace thinks something else instead of Katie's problems. In 2 episodes "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Case of The Missing Katie" and "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Vs. Vicky", she seems to forget about Wallace's death instead of the end of "Katie Vs. Vicky episode" and she reveals that she has a Wallace clone machine and she doesn't feel bad for Wallace's death. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray", She has no interest towards Walalce's stupidity with a love towards a Villain Valerie Gray and Katie doesn't talk to him until Wallace finishes with Valerie's relationship. In the end, Katie talks to Wallace again since Wallace revealed that Valerie was broke and decides to hang out with Katie again and Katie likes that. Gromit They are friends, but she does treat Gromit as "her" dog and she and Gromit work perfectly as a team (like Wallace). Bugs Bunny Katie and Bugs Bunny don't get along at first, but in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Chase That Coin!, She runs past Bugs without meeting, however in the end, when Bugs was beating up Vicky because Vicky knocks Bugs over then Katie and Bugs became friends. Victor Quartermaine Katie and Victor don't remain to like each other, they hate each other when Victor was going to paint Emily's perfect wedding dress for the picture day in "Pilot". In "The History of God Friends", Emily revealed that when Katie was 10 years old, Katie met Victor who was 25 years old and Victor, unlike vicky, torture her and do's to listen to him what ever he says and thats why they hate each other. Mr. Carrigg She tends to like Mr. Carrigg, but she does sometimes dismay his attitude when she gets a job every time for her grades. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's", When she first got a job from Mr. Carrigg, she seems to be her "Lucky" day. After she passes her 5 or 7th nights, she got fired and Mr. Carrigg got her a G- and she was shocking and presume to be annoyed by him. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2", Katie was still angry at her teacher and Mr. Carrigg gave her another job which has the same job but a different look, but she apply the job anyways. again, when she finishes 7th night, it made it worse, mr. Carrigg gave her an E- which Katie grows dislike him. Vicky Katie dislikes Vicky, even when vicky embarrass her, torture her and sometimes put her on a coma. However, they now and then became friends when vicky or Katie changes there Affiliations or work together for stealing their thunder. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Twinsanity", they work together and they being nice to each other but in the end, vicky betrays her. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Friendly Vicky", Katie doesn't seem to like vicky being a little pest around her, but katie doesn't seem to mind ever since Kaie saved her life but Katie begins to hate Vicky's too far friendliness. Mangle Katie dislikes the mangle since in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2", however, in "The History of God Friends", she begins to like the mangle. Lord Barkis Bittern Katie Sandow dislikes Lord Barkis because Lord Barkis acts like Victor Quartermaine and tries to destroy Emily. They don't share there common, not one bit but there one common is they hate each other. Thomas Knuckles The Echidna Remus Lupin Sirius Black Flandre Scarlet Katie's 10 year old childhood When she was ten, She was with Purple Guy as her "Father", Katie was miserable and upset because she still thinks that Purple guy and her are not related from their looks. Emily reveals that Purple Guy is actually the killer ever since Emily, Wallace and gromit finishes their god friends and transport to Katie. Which is possible that Katie was right about him, Wallace also reveals that Purple Guy use to be friends with the other villains as well when he was popular. In "New Kid", Emily revealed that Vicky is way miserable then Purple Guy, it actually makes scene because Purple Guy use to have bad days until when his god friends left he become the killer once more. When Purple Guy became the killer, purple guy calls himself "the killer" and wants to Kill\murder Katie and his old friend Victor Quartermaine. Abilities She usually uses her god friends as her helper. But besides her friends. She does have more abilities like Singing, action moves and pretty much some other stuff with her intelligence. Gallery Anti-Pesto vs. L O S E R S.png 10458047 1445479475722817 4558098207140867000 n.jpg|Katie wears a summer dress Katie Sandow Smile.PNG|Katie's Smile Wallace, Gromit and Me Triple Baka.PNG Picture 067.jpg 300px-Picture_056.jpg|Katie crying Katie Sandow and Zeena the zeti Bad Apple.PNG Katie Sandow Anti-Pesto outfit.PNG Katie Sandow formal outfit.PNG Picture 064.jpg Picture 066.jpg Picture 068.jpg Picture 069.jpg Picture 070.jpg Picture 071.jpg Picture 072.jpg Picture 073.jpg World is mine 3.PNG|Katie sings World Is Mine Thomas and Katie kiss.jpg Katie Sandow facing Victor Quatermaine.PNG Katie Sandow being cute.PNG Katie sandow as werehog 1.PNG Katie Sandow Dancing Samurai.PNG Bad Apple cover by katie wallace gromit violet victor and emily.PNG ANTI-PESTO TEAM.PNG Seeu, Katie Sandow and Sticks.PNG Katie in sonic style as sassy wallace outfit.PNG Katie Sandow eats an apple.PNG Katie Sandow sing Die Another Day by Madonna.PNG Katie yells at her godfriends.PNG Katie's feels smile, laugh, cry and mad..PNG Kasane territory dance Katie Sandow Wallace and Gromit.PNG Triple Baka Wallace and Gromit and Katie Sandow.PNG Katie Sandow cry sonic style.PNG Katie Sandow's booty.PNG Katie Sandow sings meltdown.PNG Katie miku and rin voice.PNG Katie and Wallace bad apple.PNG Katie sandow with tears.PNG Katie vs Flandre.PNG Adagio and Me.PNG Me and Adagio Dazzle as Wallace and Victor Quartermaine.PNG me crying and running.JPG Anti-pesto.PNG Katie and Flandre bad apple.PNG Katie Emily Wallace and Gromit Curse of the Corpse Bride video game.PNG Katie facing a Villains.PNG Katie Sandow World Is Mine.PNG 11056849 441734029322778 1892108222 n.jpg 1017275 284329165047515 2014211492 n.jpg Emily and Katie with anti-pesto outfit looks at the were-rabbit.PNG 4 Girls.PNG My Past is Not Today cover by Katie Sandow.PNG Katie Sandow Chibi.PNG Katie Sandow Doll.PNG Katie Sandow the Hedgehog.PNG Super Katie Sandow the Hedgehog.PNG Katie sings Reflection.PNG Katie Sandow as a Mermaid.jpg Katie Sandow in blue chinese dress.PNG Katie sandow mad.PNG Katie Sandow as Pinkie Pie mov from Party MOV.PNG Katie The Were-Hedgehog.PNG 531362 383961891648809 1491832835 n.jpg Lady Tottington Me and Emily the Corpse Bride.jpg Buddypoke1.png 10646759 355585897937592 2778026831525812944 n.jpg 10468648 1442053379398760 4502658477592717497 n.jpg 75750 127408663983619 3345806 n.jpg Katie Sandow Sings Reflection.PNG Katie Sandow Reflection.PNG Katie Sandow Anti-Pesto hair look long and short.PNG|Katie's hair long and short with bun Picture 098.jpg 10421313 1572317379705692 5147650589966385804 n.jpg 11168490 1573869516217145 8185465541280139075 n.jpg Picture 107.jpg Picture 106.jpg Picture 105.jpg Picture 104.jpg Picture 103.jpg Picture 102.jpg Katie Sandow cry in a close shave.PNG|Katie cries and she miss Gromit Katie crying about wallace is dead.PNG|Katie listen to Lady Tottington sadly about Wallace Coraline and Katie.PNG|Katie with Coraline Katie Sandow sreams.PNG Anti-Pesto vs Red Mist Team.PNG Wallace and Katie lost Gromit.JPG Katie Sandow's Decision.PNG Katie Sandow saws The Other Mother.PNG 11355635 1001704779873941 1486699243 n.jpg Katie Sandow with blue buttons on eyes picture.jpg Katie Sandow in eq girls style.PNG|Katie in season 5, 6, 7 and 8 Songs Bad Apple (Song) English and Japanese version Can't fight the moonlight Stop The Bats! (Song) Rise From Your Tomb! Camptown Races Applause Katie's Robotic Music Video My Past is Not Today Keep 'Em Guessing (song) Reflection Why Don't You Do Right (Jessica Rabbit version) C'mon Stronger Than You (Garnet's song) Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:God-Child Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Queens Category:Students Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Anti-heroes Category:Semi-Protagonists Category:Near-Death Experience Characters